Issue 60
Issue 60 is the sixtieth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the sixth and final part of Volume 10: What We Become. It was originally published on April 15, 2009. Plot Synopsis While trying to escape from the herd of zombies, Rick realizes that they'll lead them right to the others. Carl suggests to go to a desolate house, stay there for a while and then sneak out. Morgan is about to contradict him, but Abraham says it's a good idea because it might be their best shot. The house's door is locked, so Abraham kicks it open. All four enter the house and Rick says they need to move the rack in front of the door to slow the zombies down. They also need something noisy, a battery operated thing to make noise. Morgan goes upstairs, and finds a racecar track. In the room he notices that a little boy has been shot in the head. Morgan leaves the room, and goes into another only to see another child, who's dead. He finds a doll, and takes it with him. Lastly, he finds a couple of adults, who had tried to commit suicide with poison, and have also been shot in the head. Morgan starts to cry. He returns downstairs with the toys, Carl has found a blender. Rick asks what's wrong, and Morgan tells them what he saw. Abraham yells that they don't have time to dwell on that now, and zombies break the window. Morgan starts the track and doll and Carl turns the blender on, and they run to another room. They're about to leave, and Rick says it should be easy as long as they get low and take it slow. Meanwhile, Ben is poking a dead cat. Billy appears and is surprised about what he's doing. Ben threatens Billy and tells him not to tell Dale. Billy anxiously agrees. Dale and Andrea are taking a walk and they discover the boys. Dale says the place is nice, but Andrea says they might not be safe there. Dale disagrees, and says they just have to keep from firing guns, and reminds Andrea about his "pegleg", like Maggie called it, saying that he's not capable of mobility anymore. Dale wants everybody to stay with them there, and reminds her that it's a large area, where they can see everything moving. Andrea isn't sure, but Dale says it's what's best for them. Elsewhere, Glenn asks Maggie when they're going to talk. She says they don't have to, Glenn starts to get angry and says they have to because she tried to hang herself. Maggie tells him not to raise his voice and tells him she's okay. She informs him that she was going to hang herself because they couldn't have a baby. She also tells him that when people die, there's no light or voices, like Hershel expected. Lastly Maggie says she wants to spend more time with Glenn and Sophia, knowing that this is all they get. They kiss. Suddenly, Glenn notices familiar faces. Rick, Abraham, Carl, and Morgan arrive at the camp. Rick tells them to pack their equipment, and Glenn asks what's going on and what happened to the car. Abraham reminds them they are in a hurry, and Rick asks where everybody else is. Maggie tells him that they went to a farm nearby, and Rick goes to pick them up. Michonne insists that Maggie and Glenn share a horse and Rick and Carl take the other. Glenn asks what they are running from. Michonne points to the herd, and they escape. Rick is going to pick up Dale, Andrea, and the twins but Dale reveals that they're not coming with him. Rick says that there's about two thousand or more zombies which are following them. Eugene asks if he heard right, and Dale says yes. He thinks that if they stay quiet in their house, the herd will walk on by. Eugene says they're a force of nature, and that if some of them start to bash the door, others will follow suit and will not stop until they're in the house. Rick agrees, and Andrea says it's definitely not safe for them. Everyone is packing up, and Morgan introduces himself to Eugene and Rosita. While everybody is packing up, Dale isn't ready to leave. He says lastly that everything is Rick's fault, he brought Morgan and the zombies with him. He thinks that Rick puts them all in danger too often. He yells that he ruins everything, and that the farm was perfect. Andrea pushes him to leave, and he assures her he is coming. As they walk away, Dale says he's anxious to see the next way Rick will endanger them all. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Dale *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Buttons Deaths *An unnamed cat External Links *The Walking Dead #60 Review Rick and the crew flee from a massive herd of the undead, IGN, Dan Phillips, (April 15, 2009). Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise